


When Hell Freezes Over

by purplegrl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demons, Eventual Smut, Hell, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegrl/pseuds/purplegrl
Summary: Chloe has to get Lucifer back somehow. They read the Prophecy wrong twice.Perhaps she could go to Hell and bring HER Lucifer back...Perhaps it's too late?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Lucifam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Lucifam).



CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Chloe could barely breathe. The torn up rag in her mouth tasted of dirt and gas. 

CLANG! 

The barbed wire biting into her wrists was immensely painful

CLLLLLAAAAANNNNNG

She usually had a plan. A way around things with a calm approach but she was out of her depth. Facing a gunman head on was nothing compared to this.   
Bound to a chair. Metal objects being banged dramatically behind her. No idea where she was or what to do. Damp with terror. 

C L AAAAAAA N G 

Suddenly, the heavy steel door swung on its hinges, reverbing off the wall. 

There he stood in the doorway. Crisp white shirt, gleaming wings outstretched. The usual spark and chestnut eyes, gone and filled with fire.   
His lips and brow were furrowed and twisted. 

This wasn't the man she knew but she had to try. 

"LUCIFER PLEASE" came muffled through the grime, but fell like dust upon the wind. He looked through her at whoever was stood behind.   
The pain on her wrists no longer mattered and her soul shattered like glass. He didn't know her. Or he didn't care. The latter was worse. 

"SQUEE?!" He roared. "HOW DID SHE GET IN?" 

"Sire, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'll try to..."

"Out of my sight. Now" His voice was almost a whisper, but his eyes burned brighter.   
The demon fleed past him and dragged the door shut with another CLANG.

Chloe looked down at her feet and sobbed silently. 

"I'm sorry I came, please let me go home" She mumbled.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deal with The Devil?

He didn’t hear her. With a swoosh, he pulled his wings into his back. Fingers reached into his pocket for his cigarettes and he lit one with the snap of his fingers, something she assumed he could only do here. His eyes had turned back to their usual deep mahogany and the knot in his brow lessened as he slowly stepped toward her to crouch down and pull the rag from her mouth. 

“It would appear you’ve been looking for me?” He pondered. “My demons tell me they’ve spent weeks trying to get you to speak via numerous methods but they say you keep asking after me. Only the worst of humanity ends up here, yet you aren’t on my records...” He exhaled a fog over his shoulder, twirling the cigarette in his fingertips before flicking it. 

“Please let me go home. I'm sorry I came, I'll get out of your way and never come back.” Chloe cried softly. Lucifer put a finger under her chin to lift her head up. Her hair was dark, blue eyes bloodshot. Ghostly white skin and deep cuts across her cheek and bottom lip. 

“Have we… met?” He seemed concerned.  
“It doesn’t matter.” Chloe’s chest hurt. She didn’t know how long she’d been her but she realised she was now here at a loss. Her Lucifer was gone. She’d been here for what felt like centuries, begging terrifying creatures to just bring the love of her life back to her. She could barely look him in the face.

His soft finger ran down the edge of her jawline and hovered in front of her chest and caught a pendant in his palm that appeared to be a piece of a 9mm bullet. The woman gasped slightly and he looked up at her with soft eyes.

“Tell you what,” He gave her his signature smirk. “You tell me how you got in, as it really is troubling me and I'll give you…” He reached into a small pocket in his waistcoat, pulling out a large silver coin. She’d seen it before. He used to stand in the precinct years ago, flipping it over and over. She hadn’t seen it in a long time and smiled slightly, remembering that Lucifer. 

He noticed and became hesitant. “This will get you back to wherever you were before you ended up here. Do we have a deal?”

Chloe inhaled.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued

He undid the wire around her wrists.  
"I... can't seem to remember." Her eyes began to sting with tears so she snapped them closed tightly. 

"Well where is the last place you remember being?" His voice was soft but the tone was short. 

"On... your penthouse balcony. Everything after is a haze. Im not even sure how long ago that was." She half opened one battered eye and a single tear rolled down her face.

"I don't have a penthouse. Try again." She hated this tone on him.

"It's true Lucifer, I promise. My name is Chloe Decker. I'm from L.A. I am a Detective and you were my..." 

"Detective?" He murmered. Chloe gasped, the knot in her stomach began to unravel. 

"Lucifer?" She whimpered painfully, reaching a bruised and broken hand to touch his face. "Do you remember me?" 

"No. I've never seen you in my life," he stopped her hand by the wrist. "I just don't understand how or why a Detective would end up here." 

Her throat was dry and painful yet she let out and agonising wail that the Lord of hell couldn't understand.  
If you ever wondered if heartbreak has a sound, it does and that sound was both silent and the loudest sound in the world.   
He was the devil, yet this was the most broken human he'd ever laid eyes on or ever would again


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued

He slowly loosened his grip on her wrist and placed it down by her side. 

"Lucifer please," She had begged before but this cut far more than him just leaving her. 

Forget about this place. Forget about me. It had come true. 

"Now, I've been far more than polite. My world dictates itself, so unless you are supposed to be here, you don't end up here," He growled.   
Chloe took a stuttered breath. Her physical and mental pain had mixed together and become indistinguishable from each other

"Tell me the truth about who you are and HOW you got here. Get a get out of jail free card. Or there are two other options. I send for my demons..." 

"NO PLEASE!" She bawled. She couldn't take any more of the nightmarish creatures pain. 

"Oh, or the third option... I get it from you." His eyes flickered with demonic lights. 

"I SWEAR Lucifer, I'm Chloe. We worked together at the LAPD..." He scoffed "You gave me this after I shot you. I'm the only one who can hurt you..." she brandished the bullet necklace at him.

"Oh so you came here to HURT ME?" His voice was a monstorous bellow 

"NO! How could I? I L-." She wailed and stopped herself saying it. How could she now? She just sunk off the chair and onto the floor, sobbing. "Can you please just let me go home? I guess I was mistaken." 

The fire in Lucifers eyes subsided as he took off his jacket and sat on the floor in front of her, lifting her head up again so she was looking right into his eyes.

"Tell me, what do you desire?" It fell flat. She didn't answer. "Why... doesn't that work? What are you?" He let go of her and moved back. 

"It never has. We don't know why. I'm nothing, but I can give you an answer." She mumbled. "You. To remember and come home with me."

"Chloe-" Another familiar but hazy voice sounded.


	5. V

"CHLOE?!" Her eyes snapped open. All of her pain was gone and there was Maze sitting on the end of Lucifer's fancy Italian couch. 

Wait. Lucifers couch? She was just...

"You scared the shit out of me, are you ok?" Maze's eyes were huge with worry.  
"Where am I? Am I dead?" Chloe panted. 

"No. You were on the balcony and Lucifer was going to sort out the demons problem and you went into some kinda shock and fainted. Apparently it was quite urgent," she rolled her eyes  
"so I'm here to keep an eye on you." 

"I didn't... go to Hell." She gasped, relived. 

"No, you are human. You'd have to die to go there and trust me there's no way you are going that way." Maze scoffed. "Some dream huh? I woke you because you were screaming."

"Who was screaming?" He stepped through the penthouse elevator, hair in messy knots, missing a jacket. His once white sleeves rolled up past his elbows and dark blood splattered on his shirt, sporting a concerned but cocky look.   
"Hope you weren't up to no good without me." 

-Lucifer- Chloe gasped breathlessly. 

"Decker was screaming." Maze gestured. 

"Are you alright Detective?" He strolled quickly across the wooden floor, the mahogany marbles wide with worry and sat by her feet looking up at her.   
She felt her bottom lip begin to tremble and Maze stood up. 

"I'll leave you to it, but are we all good?"   
"For now." He nodded.   
"Nigggght" Maze shouted, waving behind her on the way into the elevator. 

She couldn't hold it in, the tears and sobs came crashing down. 

"Hey, hey. Darling what's wrong?" He cupped her face in his soft palms and ran his thumbs over her cheeks. 

"I was in Hell - with demons - and you forgot me. I thought you were going to HURT ME. I came to look for you because you left and you didn't believe me Lucifer." She cried. Harder than in the dream. Harder than she'd ever cried. 

"Detective, I'm not going back. I'll never ever forget about you. I promised. There's other ways around this." His eyes beckoning her to look into his, placing himself next to her on the couch.

"Lucifer I love yo-" He stopped her words with a soft kiss and she laughed into his lips and the tears became happy.   
"Please tell me I'm safe." She cried her eyes on her sleeve.   
"Of course you are safe, you are my entire universe. De- Chloe I'd tear Hell apart if anything were to happen to you." 

"And you know what this is?" She clutched the bullet necklace.   
"Of course, it's commemorative penetra-"   
She stopped him this time with a deep kiss, giggling throughout.   
This was HER Lucifer. That wasn't real, this is reality and she could control this. 

Her kisses got deeper and Lucifer became hungrier with his lips, tounge beginning to tease for access which she granted with a soft moan. His strong hand knitting itself in her hair as she pulled herself to sit on his lap, pulling him closer to her by his collar. Lucifer pulled back and Chloe let out a disappointed sigh

"Detective are you sure you..." She didn't say shut up this time. She begged and squirmed and pleaded that she needed him. All of him. 

He'd never seen her so eager for anything but he had to be sure. 

"I love you Chloe Decker." He placed a soft kiss upon the end of her nose and smirked.   
Her eyes shone like diamonds.   
"I love YOU. Lucifer Morningstar." She whispered. 

That was his confirmation and he let out a desperate moan, pulling her into his lips again, one hand on the back of her neck the other above her buttock, tracing small circles. He tasted of top shelf whiskey and metal, the flask- as she'd suspected he would if she ever got to taste him. Every murmur and whimper she let out, the more the friction grew within his pants and she felt it under her and rocked her hips slightly. He made a gutteral groan and stopped to look at her. To drink all of her in, her skin, her taste, her scent...   
Her eyes had changed. They'd got a lot darker. He paused.   
"Chloe..." She stopped him   
"Your eyes." She gasped.   
"Oh, I'm sorry." He blinked them away. "I didn't mean to..." 

"No it's fine, I mean can they, why-" she struggled to get any words out in the right order. Lucifer tilted his head with a playful smirk. 

"What do you desire Darling?" He purred. She felt a painful heat rise within her and she ground down to release the tension while making Lucifer's worsen. A happy exhale left his throat and she said   
"Can you... bring them back?" 

He knew what she meant but he wanted to hear it. He moved his hips slowly. The fabric between them was like the bars of a prison. As she felt him moved, she gasped again. The ache becoming nauseating. 

"Can I bring back what, Darling?" His voice a whisper.   
"Your... demon eyes?" She stuttered, hesitant she'd gone too far. He furrowed his brow and she looked down at their own laps. 

"Deteccctive. Look at me." He cooed. There they were. The glow of a thousand fires but he smiled at her. She felt like her body had been consumed by flame and she tore the shirt off him at the front, the buttons landing all over the floor. Lucifer painted with a primal need before Chloe grabbed at a handful of his hair and pulled him forward to nip at his bottom lip. The sound he made was glorious and he began to attack her neck with peppered kisses and tiny nips   
Neither of them stopping their hips and building up so much relief they could explode at any moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that encouraged this on Twitter. I adore you all. 
> 
> It won't be massively long but there will be enough and I'll tie it off 
> 
> -snekchurch


End file.
